The Exchange Students
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: For Sapphire Black, her sixth year has promised to be nothing but torture. Her father is dead, and a friend accused of being a Death Eater, what could be good about it? Then the exchange students arrive. On a hiatus until I finish Tough as Nails.
1. Sapphire Black

Harry Potter has elected that his god sister, Sapphire Black, has been acting most peculiar in the two weeks she spent with them before their sixth year started. Not that she wasn't already peculiar. With her stark white hair, and icy blue eyes, she didn't look like a sixteen year old in the slightest. Add that to her refusal to talk about her mother, and the odd summer camp she attended, and you have one strange teenager.

He was currently trying to breach the topic with one Hermione Granger.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, it's not like her. She's been quiet as a mouse, and her eyes have this pained look to them."

"Harry, honestly, her father just _died_ for heavens sakes, of course she's not going to be acting normal!" Hermione snapped back at the boy who lived.

"But, Hermione..." "No, Harry, leave it be. I pity her more than words can say. She got a father only to lose him again. didn't you hear her say that her summer camp lost some campers as well?"

"No, actually, I didn't, maybe that's why she's acting so oddly."

"You know, it's really rude to talk about someone behind their back. If you want to know why I'm acting oddly, you should have just asked." Sapphire Black had spoken in a soft whisper from behind the two friends.

"Oh, Sapphire, I didn't even notice you there! how do you do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"There's this thing, Harry, it's really wonderful. It's called magic." Sapphire retorted, a gleam back in her eyes. "anyway, Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you that if we don't hurry up, we'll miss the train. Again."

**_-Time Skip-Time Skip-Time Skip-_**

**_Sapphire's POV_**

"Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy, I need the two of you in my office after the feast." Great. What did I do now? Dumbledore never ever wants to speak to me, the lonely little Black girl. As for Draco, I've no idea.

"Be Careful around him Sapphire, I think he's a Death Eater." Harry hissed in my ear as I followed Draco towards the hallway leading to the headmaster's office

Going to the headmaster's office was terribly awkward. Particularly with Draco of all people. Considering this summers events, I shouldn't be that concerned but still, Harry was convinced he was a Death Eater, and I had to know.

"Uh, Draco? Harry thinks your a Death Eater. I really don't agree, but..." I trail of, unsure of how to end the sentence.

Draco laughed. "No, Saffy, I'm not a Death Eater. It's a glamor. Old Voldieshorts thinks I'm on his side, but I'd never fight for someone who kills for fun."

I smiled at his use of my nickname. None of my Hogwarts friends called me that. but Draco did. Of course, he wasn't just a _Hogwarts_ friend.

"Ah, Ms. Black , Mr. Malfoy. So nice to see you did not strangle each other on the way here." The voice of Dumbledore seemed to come from nowhere. "Also reassuring that I chose the right people for this task."

I glanced at Draco. My own confusion was mirrored on his face.

"I see you are confused. You have every right to be. Now, this year, Hogwarts will be receiving some exchange students from Mr. Brunner's Academy For the Gifted."

My eyes widened as he said the name. Draco broke out into a grin and shouted loudly "YES!"

I giggled. This year got so much better in the last five minutes.

Dumbledore looked at us, confused. "Children, do you know these's people?"

From behind Dumbledore, my favorite voice in the world sounded, with just the right amount of teasing in his voice.

"I hope they know us. Otherwise I've been dating an impostor."

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! So here is another story for your enjoyment. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own this here plot. Along with Saffy. Other than that, all rights go to Uncle Rick, and Aunty Jenny. **

**Bye. Reviews are cherished**


	2. The Exchange Students

**Saffy's POV**

I spun on my heel, a grin spreading across my face.

"Leo!"

"Snowbird!"

Alright, maybe I should explain. I'm the only daughter of Khoine in existence. I had bonded with Leo the previous winter, after my mother almost killed him. About five months later when she sent him to Calypso's Island, she decided to get rid of another thorn in her side. Me. In the end, I fell in love with Leo, we got off the island together, had some Starbucks and kicked mother earth's ass!

Oh, and the Snowbird thing. Leo decided to give me a nickname, then Hedwig showed up, and the rest is history.

Draco was chuckling at us, until a voice behind Leo, a bored looking Thalia, a giggling Piper, and several other people said "Miss me, Dragon?"

Draco's face was priceless. His jaw dropped, eyes bugged out, and managed to stammer out "N-neeks?"

I wanted to laugh at his reaction more than anything. But, Old Dumbles was looking at us rather strangely, so I decided to intervene.

"Okay love birds, cool it for a minute before Thalia throws up. Yes, Headmaster, we know them. They go to our summer camp."

The headmaster smiled knowingly. "Perhaps I shall explain what you will be doing then? Mr. Malfoy and yourself will be touring and guiding these students for at least a month to help them adjust. You will be sleeping in the separate dorms that have been arranged for them. Your things have already been sent there. Mr. Malfoy, do you recall the way to the secret painting on the second floor?" At Draco's nod, he continued. "The password is Hydra. I wish you all a wonderful evening."

Dumbledore melted into the shadows after this announcement.

I took advantage of the rare silence the group silence to take a head count: Leo, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna.

"So, guys. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, what the Hades are you doing here?" I stated simply.

Leo laughed. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Piper smacked him upside the head.

"Piper, that's my job." I complained to the Cherokee girl, who just flashed me grin.

"Sorry Saffy. You can do it too!"

Leo promptly hid behind Frank. "Don't kill me Snowbird!" He exclaimed.

I just smiled at him. " I won't Leo."

His face relaxes, and he comes out from behind Frank. I decide this is the opportune moment to finish my sentence. "Not yet anyway."

Leo's face contorts into one of horror, and takes of down the hallway. I turn to Draco, who is leaning on Nico, both trying not to fall over from laughing.

"I've got to go get that idiot. See you lot in our dorm later, okay?"

Draco just nods, and falls off of Nico's shoulder, straight to the floor.

* * *

><p>Leo Valdez is dead when I find him. Dead. I've been all over this castle, and still haven't found him.<p>

My thoughts are cut off by an arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me into an alcove, that in all my years at Hogwarts I've never noticed.

Leo was standing in the tiny space, grinning like a madman at me.

"Leo Valdez! I've been all over this damn castle! Where the Hades have you been. Don't tell me that you've been here the entire time!" I whisper shout at him.

I'm not sure what I expected his reaction to this to be, but I really wasn't expecting him to kiss me. Which, of course he did.

It was like all our kisses are, slow, sweet, and full of hope. Hope, that one day the pain of loss will end, and we will come out on the other side together.

That was when I lost it. Just started bawling. Leo's eyes, from what I could see in them, we're full of concern.

"Saf, what is it? did I do something wrong?" The worry in his voice almost makes me more hysterical than I already am.

"Leo, you know. You'll get it. My dad..." I can barely piece together that much. Leo has to remember how much I cried on Ogygia. How he'd comfort me, but not say sorry. He knew. He'd gone through the same thing. And for the last two weeks, with the Weasley's and Harry, I didn't let myself be sad, or cry. This dam has been threatening to burst for days. I'm just glad it burst while Leo was here.

Leo lowers himself and me to the floor. I sob into his shirt, and eventually, fall asleep.

**A/N: And voila! The official first second chapter I've ever published! Three cheers for IPads and insomnia! Haha, but really you all are amazing, thank you for the reviews!**

**Btw Lays: NOBODY WANTS A MEATLOAF FLAVORED CHIP!**

**Sorry, I'm on spotify, and the lays ad is driving me nuts.**

**Disclaimer: I own Saffy. That's it. No Hogwarts. No Camp Halfblood. No Leo. :(**

**As always, reviews are cherished!**


	3. My Little Pony, and Harry takes a nap

**Harry's POV**

I was worried. Sapphire hadn't come back from her talk with the headmaster last night, and this morning was nowhere to be found. I walked into breakfast nervously.

As I sat down to breakfast, Draco Malfoy entered the great hall, holding the hand of some boy I didn't recognize. Both seemed rather agitated. I moved to intercept them.

"Oi, Malfoy! Where is Sapphire?" I asked roughly.

The dark haired boy sniggered. "Did he just call her _Sapphire_?" He asked incredulously.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah Neeks, most people here call her Sapphire. Cause ya know, that is her name. And Potter, we are attempting to locate your precious god sister. So move."

I stared. This was the end of the world. It had to be. Malfoy had just said ya. I'd never heard him use anything more than the most perfect of language.

The pair pushed past me, and headed towards Dumbledore. Malfoy said a few words to him, and his expression went from one of confusion to one of pure amusement.

I moved closer in order to hear what they were saying.

"...chased him down the hallway you say? And no one has seen them since? This is a most interesting development." Dumbledore was saying.

"It's not an interesting development. It's Saf and Leo being, well, Saf and Leo. They pull stunts like this all the time. Remember that time when they hid in bunker nine, and no one could find them for days?" The dark haired boy I'd only heard Malfoy address as 'Neeks', began to ramble. Malfoy elbowed him in the gut.

"Owch Sunshine, that hurt!"

"Shut up Zombie Dude."

"That's just cold Dray. Colder than Saffy's mother."

I blink, startled. "You know Sapphire's _mother_?"

Draco looked at me in surprise, as though he had forgotten that I was even there.

'Neeks' on the other hand, didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, her mom's a total bi-" Draco slammed his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Nico. Not in front of the headmaster." He hissed.

My god sister chose this moment to enter the hall, looking very disheveled. She was accompanied by a scrawny-ish boy, who was also rather disheveled, and whose shirt was stained by what looked like motor oil, and tears. Both were singing the My Little Pony theme song as loud as they possibly could.

"MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY, AH AAH AAH AAH MY LITTLE PONY  
>I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE<br>MY LITTLE PONY  
>UNTIL YOU SHARED ALL ITS MAGIC WITH ME!<br>BIG ADVENTURE  
>TONS OF FUN<br>A BEAUTIFUL HEART  
>FAITHFUL AND STRONG<br>SHARING KINDNESS  
>IT'S AN EASY FEAT!<br>AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE, UEAH MY LITTLE PONY,  
>DO YOU KNOW YOUR ALL MY VERY BEST... FRIENDS!"<p>

The entire hall sat, staring in a stunned silence.

Draco sighed, and shook his head, as though this were a common occurrence.

Nico turned to Dumbledore, and said cheerfully, " Well, never mind. It appears that Saf and Leo have done it again. Damn it. Why do they get all the fun entrances?"

The last part of the this question was directed at Draco, who promptly pulled Nico to Slytherin table, pulled him on top of the table, and kissed him.

The floor of the great hall makes a bloody terrible pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's kinda short, and everybody else's isn't in it. I just thought it would show off how weird Leo and Saffy can be, and introduce Harry to Darco and Nico. *Winky face*. BTW, I'm on my iPad, at 11:55 Pm on a school night. The insomnia monster strikes again!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything you recognize. Including the MLP theme song.**

**Reviews are cherished!**

**Oh, and I realize that Nico is really OOC in this chapter, I just thought it made it funnier.**


	4. Hermione, brush up on your people skills

**Saffy's PoV**

"So, Saf, Leo care to explain what the pair of you were up to last night?" Nico's expression is one of pure amusement, whie Draco just grins at us as us as if to say 'This should be good.' We are currently sitting at the newly set up exchange student table, along with the rest of the demigods. All eyes are on us, waiting to see our response. I think I see Jason and Percy betting on something or other, but I can't be sure.

I turn scarlet, as Leo stammers out something along the lines of " I made her chase me around the entire school..."

"And after I finally caught him, we were both exausted so we fell asleep in the hall. Everything was G-rated guys, I swear on the life of my god brother, the-boy-who-will-not-freaking-die." I finish for Leo.

Nico gave me an evil smirk." I could arrange that god brother of yours to become the-boy-who-finally-died. If you needed me too."

Draco, bless him, responded to this statement by smacking the death-spawn on the back of his head. "Honestly Nico!" he chided, reminding me strongly of Mrs. Weasley, "You can't just go around threatening to kill the savior of the wizarding world. That's not nice."

All of the demigods burst into laughter.

"But, really, it was kinda nice to see Potter passed out on the floor. He looked like a rag doll. I just wish I had my camera." Draco says grinning a smile reminiscent of his father's.

An awkward cough from behind us alerts me to the presence of another student.

Turning, I see... Hermione. Of all the students it had to be Hermione.

"Sapphire? What in Merlin's name are you doing over here? Who are these people? Why didn't you come back to the dorm last night?" She says all in one jumbled breath.

Thalia raises her eyebrows. " Is it just me, or is this chick to nosy for her own good?"

Hermione blinks, shocked at Thalia's response. "Excuse me? I wasn't speaking to you." She looks Thalia up and down, assessing her wardrobe. Ripped jeans, silver parka, and... Of course, the death to Barbie t shirt.

"You were talking to Saffy. And so was I." Thalia retorts, a grin fliting across her face.

"Alright, Thals, leave poor Hermione alone. Shes not used to having people like... Well you talk to her." I sigh. I can tell that unless I do something now, they will be at each others throats in seconds.

"Hermione, these are the exchange students, from America. Draco and i have been assigined to show them around for a while. We are living in a separate dorm with them. It just so happens that we go to summer camp with them as well."

Hermione looks up and down the row of demigods, before turning back to me. "Sapphire..."

"Granger, will you stop calling her that? She hates that name. For Gods sakes, call her Saffy." Draco interupts, starteling Hermione.

"What? Her name is Sapphire, and that's what we've always called her. If she didnt like it she would tell us, right Sapphire?" Hermione glares at Draco, causeing Nico to give her a death stare.

"And, Sapphire, are you even aware that Harry fainted this morning! He's in the hospital wing right now!"

A furious blush spreads across four of the table's occupants faces. "Yeah, about that..." Leo begins, and Nico finishes for him " We lot, meaning Saf, Leo, Drake and I might have been the cause of that."

Hermione just stared. "How on earth did the four of you make Harry faint?"

Percy, being the kelp head he is, chose this moment to interupt. "Well, you see, it was fantastic. Leo and Saf bust in here singing My Little Pony. Next thing you know, Drake's pulled Nico onto a table and is kissing him in front of the entire school. And the boy-who won't-die couldn't take it, so he fainted. Simply really."

Hermione looked between Nico and Draco, suddenly making the connection.

"You're _gay_!?" She exclaimed, clearly in shock.

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't have expected this from Hermione, it seemed more likely to come from Ronald, but she's had too much shock this morning. Just like Harry.

"Yes, why is everyone so surprised by this?" Draco asked the rest of the table.

"I dunno, but maybe it's because most people are idiots." Frank speaks up for the first time this morning.

"Frank! It's rude to call people idiots." Hazel scolds, frowning up at her boyfriend.

"Hazel's nineteen fourties is showing." Leo mumbles into my ear.

I sigh. If I could live in a world of my own creation, these are the people I would take with me.

Unfortunatly, Hermione interrupts my moment.

"Sapphire, would you mind introducing me to the exchange students." She requests, obviously wanting to try and repair the first impression that she has completely screwed up.

"Sure, why not. Nico's sitting next to Draco, on his right is Hazel, who's Nico's half sister. Next to Hazel is Frank, her boyfriend, and next to him is Jason. Across from Jason is Piper, his girlfriend. Next to her is Thalia, who's Jason's sister. Next to Thalia is Annabeth, who is the smartest person I have ever met, and I have met her mother. The Harry look-alike is Percy. He's also Annabeth's boyfriend. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason and Hazel are all cousins. Next to Percy is Ray-Ray, but don't let her know that I told you that. Just call her Reyna, if you talk to her at all. Now, I think that's everyone." I grin, having left out Leo on purpose.

As I had hoped, I feel wiry, yet strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Forgetting someone aren't we?" Leo says softly in my ear.

"And this, Hermione, is Leo Valdez. My boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And another chapter of TES is complete! This will be the last chapter for a while, as I am going on a hiatus. I'm so sorry for having taken so long to update. Life has gotten in the way and I'm truly, truly sorry. Cookies for those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**sabrina-luna-potter (::)**

**Cynder2013 (::)**

**KaribookWorm (::)**

**GinnySong (::)**

**Joey Bermuda Ketail ( awesome name by the way...) (::)**

**Crystal12345**

**i am not Rick Riordan, therefore don't own PJO.**

**Reviews are loved.**


End file.
